


Unknown Reality

by A_Marlene_S



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Demigods, Gen, Greek AU, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Marlene_S/pseuds/A_Marlene_S
Summary: Jason, or as many know him as… Hades.He lost his luster for the living and nonliving, just a constant repeat. That was until he met someone that tug on his heartstrings just the right way. He takes her. Without a second thought.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my tumblr: A-Marlene-S.  
D/C: I own nothing.

> _Jason has been watching the human for what feels like forever to him. Funny really… for the God of Death, forever means nothing to him anymore. But when it comes too this little human that managed to entangle his cold beating heart, he began to pick up on her cues. Her smile no longer reaches her eyes. The longer as time goes by, that light from before slowly diminishes at every bump in the road she faces. It makes him want to take her away from the mortal realm._

> _Marinette she is different all throughout her life. How different? She does not know. She had the typical kid, pre-teen, teen and school problems. The typical family bickering, but not thing out of the norm. Even then, she knew something about her is different. She made friends, many of which she lost after… a certain event. Nothing has ever been the same since and even baking with her family did nothing for Marinette. Things changed when her mother got her a job with a close friend of her that is a florist. Since then, she felt more at home being surrounded plants, mainly the flowers.   
_
> 
> _Things changed when she took note of a shadowy figure that kept following her around. Marinette paid no mind to it, she no longer cared. Then again… as she’s being dragged to the Underworld, she found herself caring again._


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette strained herself to smile at the sight of her former classmates as they walked out of her family’s bakery. That was all that she could call them now, former classmates. They no longer held the honor of even being considered former friends at this point anymore. Too much was said and had happened for many of them to remain friends.

The moment the door closed, Marinette slumped in her spot behind the counter. It has been becoming increasingly difficult in dealing with them. They all knew that she felt uncomfortable with seeing them but they still came by to the shop. It almost felt like they did it so to mock her. Even with all of them out of school and moving on with their lives, they still go back to how it was back in secondary school.

Funny how that saying goes, everyone changes once they graduate from school. No. Not for many of them. There were only a small handful that had seen through the lies before school had ended for them and they remained to be the only ones to help through it all. Even then, Marinette felt so lonely.

Then again… Marinette always felt so lonely even when she was surrounded by her friends. There was something about it all that just made her feel like she was not part of their world, and only a few she felt some sort of connection. Even with that connection, there was some things she could not tell them in fear of being rejected.

The ring of the bells that signified of someone opening the door caught Marinette’s attention. She looked up to see Nino walking in dressed in his work clothes. Oh, is it time already? Marinette looked over at a clock to see that she needed to leave to go to her second job at a local florist. She and Nino have been working at said florist with the help of her mother, who happens to be close friends with the owner of the florist.

“Come on, last thing we need is being late to our job.” Nino teased.

Marinette gave Nino a tired smile before she ran back into the bakery that doubled as her own, calling out to her parents. Calling out that’s she about to leave for her other job for the day. Sabine walked into the bakery with a tray of warm bread. She gave Nino a tight smile, who in turn gave her a slight bow to his head.

To say the least, things have been tense between the two of them. With what had happened with Lila and what is still going on with the notorious liar, Sabine isn’t so keen on Marinette’s former friends. More so on the ones that made amends and are her friends once more. Nino couldn’t blame her. He did a lot of things he was not proud of, but right now, he’s there for his friend and made a promise to protect her to the best of his abilities.

-.-

Marinette waved at Nino as he hoped on his small car to do delivers for their boss. Once the car was out of sight, she turned to see the new shipment of narcissus that needed to be sorted. The sight of the flowers brought out an inner peace for Marinette. She always felt more at peace around nature, even more so around flowers. There was something about the vibrant colors, aromas and varying textures that made her feel at peace.

Her getting a job here at the florist had made her feel more at peace than anything else in the world… and that is about to come to an end in a very twisted verse of reality.

The ding of the bell ringing signified a costumer had entered into the modest flower shop. Marinette turned, straining a smile at the sight of the individual that walked in. It was one of their more frequent costumers that never gave the many trouble. But there was something about him that made Marinette be on edge. “Hello, Monsieur Todd, what could I do for you today?”

“My usual, Marinette.”


	3. Chapter 3

Hades would do this whenever he got bored in the Underworld… or whenever he wanted to avoid certain people. In doing so in a human form to make him blend easier with the mortals, taking the human name Jason Todd. In his travels, he had somehow found his way to Paris. Normally, he wouldn’t stay so long in a certain location for more than a month at the latest.

No… not this time.

There was something different about Paris that made Jason stay longer than the norm for him. There was something about the place that made him stay. Or better yet, someone. That someone is a mortal by the name of Marinette Dupain-Cheng. There was something about her that made Jason wanting to stay in Paris just a little while longer.

That little while longer resulted with him staying there for months on end. In that short time, Jason found out more about the petite human and the more he wanted to know more about her. But… that is where things got rather complicated for Jason. He knew there was something mysterious that surrounded the supposed city of love.

Jason knew there was something more to the mortal, but he was not able to put a finger on it. Thus, why he spent so much in Paris. He wanted to figure out that mystery and in that time, he started to seek Marinette out. Well, more like him visiting her places of work.

It’s something!

“Still stalking the mortal, _Jason_?”

Jason looked up to see Hermes, or as Tim refers to his current mortal self. “What do you want shrimp?”

“The big man upstairs is wondering why you’re spending so much time in one location.” Tim shrugged, he plopped himself next to Jason, who was apparently people watching. “He’s worried you’ll become a mortal with so much you’ve been up here.”

“You’re one to talk.” Jason snorted, he looked over at Tim to give him a mock glare. “Didn’t you create some multi milling company here?”

“I did and it’s doing very well, thank you for asking!” Tim laughed, he saw that he no longer had Jason’s attention. He looked over at the direction Jason is looking at to see a mortal girl, writing away in a book. Looking back at Jason, to give the love struck fool a wily grin. “I see you got your eyes on a girl? How’s that working for ya?”

“…Fuck off.”

“You don’t have to be so rude~” Tim waved Jason off with a shrug. “At least tell me you’ve spoken to her?”

“I have been talking to her.” Jason snorted, sliding further into the bench he was sitting on.

“Besides asking for your usual order at her parent’s bakery and at the florist she also works at.” Tim pointed out. He took inner satisfaction at Jason’s lack of response. Looking back at the mortal and wondered what was so sp... Marinette was no longer alone. There were three other… mort… no, they were not mortals. “Huh… Children of Apollo?”

“…They are the reason I haven’t been able to get close to her.”


	4. Chapter 4

Juleka, Luka and Nino watched as a dark shadow disappeared into the bakery. Worry fell over them as this has become a constant for them.

“I’m afraid Hades has his sights on Marinette.” Juleka murmured, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. “He has yet to leave Paris and even went as far to approach her in his mortal form.”

“You have to give it to the guy… He didn’t take her away to the Underworld the first chance he got.” Nino remarked grimly. He reached to pull down his cap but stopped midway when he realized he was no longer wearing it. He forgot he stopped wearing it after he ended things with Alya. He a sigh, he ran his hand through his hair instead. “Marinette is wary of him though…”

Luka glanced back into the bakery to see Marinette busy with a random customer. Even from the distance, he could tell how her song is so dull and it is only getting worse as time goes by. “Marinette is becoming increasingly disheartened as time goes by…”

Juleka and Nino glanced at each other before looking back at Luka. “Luka? What do you know?”

“His hearts yearn for her.”

Nino groaned, he slapped his hand over his eyes in despair. “Lady Demeter isn’t going to like that.”

“…”

Nino slowly slipped his hands away from his face to stare at Juleka disbelievingly. She actually looked abashed at her brother’s stares. “Juleka…”

“Maybe it wouldn’t be a bad idea if the two interact with each other?” Juleka said hesitantly, avoiding her brother’s stares of complete disbelief. “What? We both know Marinette will never leave Paris without the proper motivation… If she finds love…?”

“I would rather dive head first into the river of woe than set that up. By Zeus, Lady Demeter will never allow that to happen.” Nino deadpanned, Luka nodded his head at his words. “Then see our heads roll for allowing that to happen.”

“It’s just a thought…”

-.-

“Hm… coffeecake today, Monsieur Todd?” Marinette offered, pointing over to a tray that contained coffee cakes. “To go with your coffee?”

Jason stared at Marinette, unable to mutter a word. He had already embarrassed himself as it is and the last thing he needed is embarrassingly himself further in front of Marinette. It also doesn’t help that the shop owner is staring at him with such intensity. “Er… sure?”

Marinette let out a sigh of relief as she went over to cut a slice of coffeecake for Jason. She couldn’t contain her smile at how awkward he became after his attempt of flirting. It wouldn’t be the first time someone had tried to, but never so awkwardly so. Even if she found Jason… endearing… there was something about him that made her be on edge. “Will that be all?”

Before Jason could respond, the bell rang, signifying someone just entered the shop. Jason turned to see the son of Apollo walking into the shop, with his eyes trained on him.

“How about I take care of things from here, Marinette.” Sabine said, as she walked over to the register. Marinette gave her a mother a thankful smile before handing her the coffeecake. “I’ll see you after work, Mama.”

Giving Jason one final smile before running out of the story with Nino on her heels. Once Nino and Marinette were gone, Sabine glared at Jason. “Is there a reason you are here, Hades?”

Jason smirked at the woman. “Hi, Hades, how’s life? Oh, you know… dead. Mainly being dead. Thanks for asking… Demeter, or is it Sabine now? Sabine Dupain-Cheng? I’m surprised Zeus allowed you continue with this charade?”

Sabine rolled her eyes. “Oh, like you’re one to talk. You still didn’t answer my question, _Jason._”

“Oh… you know, I’m in the city of love. Maybe I’m looking for love.” Jason grinned, to only get smacked by a giant loaf of bread. “Okay, I deserved that.”

“And many more!” 


	5. Chapter 5

Lila grinned wickedly at the sight of a very down trodden Marinette as she and Adrien entered the bakery. Her grin only grew when she saw Marinette glare at her openly. There was no point for the baker to hide her hatred for the liar. They were no longer in school together, and they both know, Lila had won. Lila had accomplished what she promised she would do.

Except for Juleka and Nino… but at least Lila got the majority of them and that included her prize. Adrien Agreste. Sure, the blonde is a mortal, but the blonde has power and fame. Even more so now that he has inherited his father’s fashion company. He has everything she could ever ask for, well… _demand_ is more like it. All she has to do is say the right words and threaten to ruin the life of his friends, it’s not that hard considering who her grandmother is.

People listen to Lila’s words, it’s not her fault many are just so easily manipulated into believing her words. They should have known better… like how Marinette should have known better to go up against her. It’s not her fault, she had warned the baker girl what she would do if she didn’t back down.

“Hello, Marinette~” Lila smiled widely at the obviously annoyed Marinette.

Marinette didn’t bother to cover up her obvious eye roll. Doubling it when Adrien shot her a look. It seemed neither one grew up considering they are still up to their old tricks. Sad really. Marinette would have thought after defeating Hawkmoth, who ended up being Gabriel Agreste, finding out who was behind the masks, and so on, Adrien would have changed. Nope. Nothing changed. He still wanted her to take the high road and she wasn’t having it. This prompted her taking away the Cat Miraculous from Adrien. As Guardian, she did what she believes is the right thing to do. Hawkmoth is gone, there wasn’t a reason to have everyone running around anymore.

Fortunately for Marinette, the only people that know of her identity as Ladybug, are Adrien, Nino, Kagami, Juleka, Alix, Aurore, Mireille and Luka, due to them being there in the final battle. All of them were promised into secrecy to on each other identities. Luckily, Alya wasn’t there considering what she had posted when Rena Rouge wasn’t called in to the fight… but that’s a whole other issue for another day to deal with again.

“That’s very bad customer server, _Marinette~_” Lila pouted, her grip in Adrien tighten.

“My parents own the bakery…” Marinette deadpanned, reminding Lila of this widely known fact. “And my mother happens to personally know the local anchorwoman… Could we just call it even just for you to get out of here?”

“Marinette, please, let’s not fight.” Adrien said almost pleadingly. “We just came here for some food is all.”

“She had Alya to create an article that apparently we have mice running around the bakery…” Marinette narrowed her eyes at the model, not all amused by his behavior. “Who in the world would complain about mice at a place that sells food then come back to get some food? Apparently her.”

“Heh… what an idiot.”

Everyone paused, they turned around to see a tall figure standing in front of one of the display cases. Marinette revisited the urge to slap her face at the sight of one Jason Todd. Lately, Jason has been doing his best to avoid being detected by her, (better yet, her mother,) whenever he entered the bakery. Today just happened to be one of those days by the looks of it. “Hello, Monsieur Todd, what could I do for you today?”

“My usual.” Jason responded without taking his attention away from the display case. He pointed at something in the case. “And a slice of coffee cake.”

“Of course.” Marinette nodded, all too happy to get away from Lila. She went around to gather up Jason’s order, but still keeping an eye on Lila to make sure she doesn’t do anything underhanded with a customer in sight. Of course, that doesn’t stoop Lila from saying anything.

Lila started to say how the bakery’s quietly of bread is extremely subpar and that Marinette had tried to sell her day’s old bread once. Just a continuous list of lies that has Marinette wondering if she should chase Lila and Adrien out of the shop with a baguette. The longer Lila spoke, the more the idea sounded more appealing to Marinette.

Jason finally looked away from the display case to look over at Lila with a look of complete disinterest. When Lila caught Jason’s eyes, her words got caught at the back of her throat. Adrien tried to ask her what was wrong but all he got was Lila grabbing his arm tightly and running out of the bakery. The scene before her caused Marinette’s jaw to drop. That’s a first… and she loved every second of it. But that brings up the question, why did Lila run? She’s still running by the looks of it too with Adrien right on her heels.

“She sounds very annoying.” Jason shrugged, not even bothering to acknowledge the fact Lila had run out without a single word. “Does she do that often?”

Marinette gulped before she nodded. She then thrusted Jason’s order into his arms. “It’s on the house! That was amazing, that’s the first time I’ve ever seen her speechless.”

Jason grinned before he shot her a wink. “Well, I hope I don’t scare you away.”

Marinette blinked a couple of times before she started to shake her head. She had to give it to Jason, he’s improving his game and he really won a lot of brownie points for doing whatever he did to Lila. Still… there was just something about him that makes her wary of him.

“Would you like to go out for dinner?”

Marinette pursed her lips, this is a first coming from Jason. Sure, he would try to flirt with her and she would turn him down as nicely as she could. The last thing she needed is to get into a relationship when she isn’t ready for one. With Lila still trying to meddle with her life and had turned almost everyone against her. That pretty much ruined any possible chance of a love life. Adrien doesn’t count, that boat sailed with his insistence that Lila’s lies are not harming anyone.

Maybe… maybe this time it’s different.

“Marinette, don’t you have to get ready for your other job?” Sabine asked, interrupting Marinette’s train of thought.

Marinette took a step a back, she looked over at the clock that hung in the bakery to see the time. Nino wasn’t picking her up today as he needed to take his brother to the dentist today. “Oh! Right.”

Marinette turned to give Jason an apologetic smile. “Perhaps another time, Monsieur Todd-”

“Jason, call me Jason.”

“Jason…” Marinette tried out the name before giving Jason a small smile. “Until next time!”

With that, Marinette ran into the bakery to head up to her room to get ready for her job at the flower shop.

Jason pursed his lips when he saw Sabine walk up to the counter, maintaining eye contact with him. “So… how’s life?”

“I take it you know what the girl is?”

“The legacy? Yeah, I’ve dealt with several of her victims… not a pretty sight.”

TBC.


	6. Chapter 6

Lila knew she had to play her card around Hades. Fully knowing that if she steps out of bounds, he will not hesitate to smite her. Which is going to be difficult considering that it appears this _Monsieur Todd _seems to be smitten with Dupain-Cheng. Meaning that she can’t do anything against the baker girl while he’s around. She’ll have to play smart in order to make the other suffer.

The question is… how?

-.-

Nino knew something is up when he stepped into the flower shop to see the flowers nearly coming to life in the presence of one Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Luckily for everyone involved, only certain individuals can see such event… and apparently Marinette isn’t one of them. “You seem to be in a good mood?”

In that instant, everything went back to normal once Marinette return to reality. Nino made no comment to his friend’s actions, only giving her a smile and asking if he needed to deliver something for the day. They chatted for a little bit while Marinette looked through the computer to see if they had any last-minute orders. Normal typical chatter that made Nino wonder how much longer until Marinette finally snaps under the pressure of it all.

If it’s not due to Lila constant need to make Marinette’s life a complete nightmare to _Jason Todd _taking a liking to his friend. He knows who Jason actually is and it terrifies him. Not so much that he knows Jason is Hades, but the fact if he allows Marinette to get seduced by said god, it’ll be on his head. He rather be dead than to deal with Sabine’s wrath.

“So… what do you think of Monsieur Jason? I-I mean, Jason?” Marinette asked nearly caused Nino bite his own tongue off at the sudden question.

Nino may have expected that question, but not in the tone Marinette had asked it. Marinette is legitimately blushing; despite how much she is trying to hide the fact. It reminded him a lot back when they were in school and still had that massive crush on Adrien. ‘Oh, by the gods… I’m going to die soon, aren’t I?’

“Nino?”

“J-Jason Todd? What about him?” Nino cleared his throat, avoiding eye contact with his friend.

“Well… he invited me out to dinner.” Marinette replied hesitantly, she looked down at the countertop. Chewing on her bottom lip as she thought over a possible date with the mysterious customer that is Jason Todd. “Something odd happened today between him and Lila…”

“What sort of thing?” Nino’s eyes widen at the news of Lila running away from Ha-Jason. This could mean one or two things. One is that Lila knows of the gods that still roam the earth. Or… perhaps she’s demi-god… no, that won’t fit. He and the others have never met Lila at the French Half-Blood Camp. Not once and she can’t claim that she went to another camp either. No way to bullshit her way out of that lie. Then that leaves with Lila being a Legacy that knows more than she should.

A cold dread fell over Nino at that last thought. If that’s true, then does Lila know just who exactly Marinette is? If that’s so then she… no, if Lila knew exactly what Marinette is and who Sabine is, then she should have left Marinette alone. Demeter I the last person anyone should mess with.

Even more so, when it was rumored that Demeter is going to train her daughter soon to become a goddess pretty soon…


End file.
